Farmer's Daughter
by Artheart82
Summary: Claire is the farmer's daughter. She is new around town, and with the Spring Party coming up, who will she go with? IMPORTANT NOTE: Mistake made, Gavlin is now Marlin. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Harvest moon Fanfic

Harvest moon Fanfic

This is about a girl in harvest moon who was the daughter of a boy named Max and his wife. His wife had died in a car crash, so he was left alone with his daughter named Claire. Would he ever find love again? And how will Claire grow up without a mother? They lived on a small farm called Melody farm, after their mother.

PS: This takes place in the Harvest Moon a Wonderful life town.

Chapter One

It was 10:00 am. Claire was in bed when her alarm went off. She hit it with her hand and stayed in her warm bed. After about an hour she got up. Her father was nowhere to be seen. She got up and began to unbutton her nightshirt. She was on the third button when there was a knock on the door. Stupidly she opened it with her shirt still unbuttoned. It was Takakura.

"Hello Claire, is you father there?" He asked. She relized that her shirt was half undone and she slammed the door. "Claire? Um… Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah! Uh, just fine!" She pulled of the rest of her clothes and put on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. Then she opened the door again. "He is.. uh… I don't know. Why?" She replied.

"Because I have a present for him." She leaned against the door.

"Oh yeah? What kind of present?" She asked curiously.

"The kind that he- and you would enjoy." She thought happily that it would be a new phone of some-sort.

"Takakura? What are you doing here?" Her father asked coming from the fields with his sickle.

"I have something for you." He replied.

"Yeah?" They went to outside and Claire whispered to her dad

"I wonder what it is!" They went toward the barn and Takakura went in.

"_Not the barn!"_ She thought.

"Here it is." He motioned to a horse that was bright orange and was neighing.

"Oh my gosh!" Claire ran toward the horse and put her hand on its neck. "It's a h-h-horse!"

"Where did you get a horse Takakura?" Max asked cautiously. He just smiled.

"Enjoy." He walked away with a hunch in his back.

"Oh Daddy he's _wonderful_!!" Max just smiled.

"Than he's yours." He said smiling broadly. She began to protest, but he told her that he needed his exercise. She laughed and smiled. She got on and took it out for a run. She rode it to her Nami's house. She parked it outside and ran inside. Ruby, the inn owner's wife was in her way.

"Oh, hello Ruby." Claire said politely. "Do you know where Nami is?" She asked.

"I believe she is in her room." She said in her quiet voice.

"Thanks!" She ran up the stairs and ran into Rock, Ruby's son.

"Where are you rushing to?" He asked smiling.

"Nami's! I have to tell her something!"

"What?" He asked tipping his head to one side.

"None of your business!" And with that she rushed off and knocked on Nami's door. She heard Rock sigh and continue down the stairs.

"What?" Nami's voice asked. She rushed in.

"I got a horse!" She said.

"Good for you…" She said brushing her hair in her bed.

"Well, um… Ok. Bye."

"Bye…" She left and climbed down the stairs. Nami was a girl of few words.

She stepped outside and it was raining. She took her horse back to the barn and looked at her clock. It was about 2:00 pm. She went to the bar and sat down. Muffy was there serving drinks to one of the twins that ran the fireworks in the town. Kasey was sipping his drink and casually standing.

"So, uh Muffy, uh, you wanna go to the spring party with me?" He asked blushing.

"Uh… How about... Never?" She told him meanly. He swallowed the rest of his drink and walked away angrily.

"Hey Kasey, what spring party are you talking about?" Claire asked him. He just looked at her and grumbled angrily. She went up to Muffy and asked her the same question.

"Oh my, the Spring Party is just magnificent! You go with a boy and have the most romantic evening ever! Well… Actually, you just eat and watch fireworks. But that's fun too!" She looked off distantly and wiped the counter.

"_Oh, that's it…"_ Claire thought happily taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh, but if you don't go with a boy, you will get made fun of." She choked on her drink.

"Oh wow…" She said quietly. She tipped Muffy and thanked her and left.

When she got home, she made a list of all of the younger boys in the town.

People I can go with

_Gustopha_

_Marlin_

_Rock_

_Cody_

Although they were all older than her, she thought that they were the youngest of the suitable men. Gustopha was a hippy, Marlin was a farmer, Rock was weird, and Cody was a punky artist. The oldest of them was Cody, but the most handsome… She didn't know. She was tired, so she went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 6:00 am. Claire woke up early because she knew that she needed to get seeds for her father today from Vesta and Celia's farm. She also remembered that Marlin lived with them. She shivered at the thought of the tough boy.

She put on her clothes and stepped outside into the fridged morning. She had jeans on with a light blue shirt on that had a picture of a cow on it. She walked past the barn where her horse was and thought that she would walk to the farm instead of riding. She walked on slowly and soon got to the small bridge between the main part of the town and Vesta's farm. She saw Celia and Vesta on the road to Mineral town, which meant that Marlin would be running the farm. She gulped and kept going.

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. As she did, Marlins voice shouted

"I'm in the field!" She looked to see him coming over with a hoe. "Hi." He said.

"Hi… I'm… uh… Claire." She replied hoarsely.

"Oh I know you, your Max's' daughter. Would you like to buy some seeds?" He asked.

"Oh… Sure." She had almost forgotten what she had come for.

After they exchanged seeds and money, there was a silence. She looked at her feet, as did he.

"So how's life on the farm?" He asked. She looked up and replied

"Good. And yours?"

"Could be better. It's been raining a for a while, and Celia and Vesta are going to town a lot, so I've been runnin' things round here for awhile." She blushed. He did too.

"I should get home soon." He nodded and she started to leave.

"Hey, you know how to plant 'um, right?" he asked carefully. She turned as red as the tomatoes that she was going to grow.

"Yes!" She yelled furiously. He laughed nervously.

"I just wanted to make sure, just in case you needed help…" He continued, embarrassed.

"Oh, well, I don't." She relized her sharp tone and added, "But it was sweet to care." He looked up and blushed.

"Bye." He said.

"Yeah… Bye." She left blushing. Rock was standing on the bridge watching beat red. She walked right by him.

"Uh, Claire, hi!" He said running to catch up with her.

"Not now Rock." She said, still blushing.

"But I wanted to ask-"

"I said not NOW Rock!" She ran away, toward the trail leading to a serene pond. Rock sighed angrily and sat down in the dirt, mumbling angrily to himself.

Nami was standing there, as still as a rock.

"Are you done yet?" She asked from the side of her mouth.

"Be patient Nami." Cody was saying. He held a notebook.

"Watcha drawing?" Claire asked looking over his shoulder.

"Nami. She was nice enough to pose for me." He looked up at Nami. "Okay, I'm done."

She walked to his painting and blushed.

"D-do I really look like that?!" She asked. Claire and Cody laughed.

"No. You look much different." Cody said smiling.

"Prettier." Claire added.

"I'd better…" She looked startled. "N-not that I care." She said. Cody laughed and they left, side by side.

Claire sighed, and knew that they liked each other. She thought selfishly:

"That takes one off my list." But then she caught herself. "But I'm happy for Nami. Besides, I could be wrong." She thought, taking her shoes off and sticking her feet in the mud. Gustopha came by singing a song about the grass in the summer.

"Cool to the touch,

Oh how much,

I miss it…" He sang coolly. He finished and Claire clapped.

"Great job Gustopha!" She said.

"Thanks Claire…"

"Oh! You should perform at the Spring Party!" She cried. "That would be great!"

"I don't really like parties…" He said.

"You ARE going, right?"

"Probably, but…"

"With who?" She asked silently bringing her own needs into the conversation.

"No one. And if I go, I probably won't go with anyone anyway." She looked down.

"Oh.. Well, good night."

"Night…" She walked off toward the farm as he began his cool, rhythmatic, soothing song. _"You know Gustopha," _She said silently._ "You're alright."_

As she went into her house, Rock watched from afar.

"Will this nightmare EVER end!?" He whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Claire woke up to the door opening, letting in the rushing sound of the hard wind. Her father said to her,

"Claire there's a young man waiting for you outside." She blushed.

"Who?" She tried to sound calm, although she wasn't.

"He told me to keep it a secret. Now get dressed!" He told her, rapping his scarf around his neck. She nodded and got up, her warm feet touching the ice-cold ground. She thought to herself,

"What kind of spring is this?" She put on a light blue blouse with her good jeans. They were darker than her normal ones and they didn't have any rips. She admired herself in the mirror and braided her hair.

"Your not going to a ball, you know." Her father said holding the door for her.

"I might as well be." She smiled, flouncing outside. She wore a pretty, long, jacket rimmed with fur, a matching scarf, a matching hat, and her brown uggs. She looked outside, and saw Marlin. He was wearing a sweater, his hair ruffled, a scarf, and good pants and shoes. He looked up and saw Claire and blushed. She ran up to him and he looked her in the eyes and blushed.

"Will you go to the spring party with me?" He asked quietly. She smiled and blushed.

"Sure…" He hugged her tightly, and they both blushed. Rock was coming into her yard with flowers that could only be found in the high mountains. He saw them hugging and he turned green. He screamed and through his flowers on the ground. He stomped on them and ran to the safety of the bar, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I hate him…" He mumbled, crying.

When he got in the bar, he saw Muffy flirting with her mirror, and he had a mysterious shine in his eye. He went up to her and looked dreamy.

"Hey Muffy…" He said.

"Oh, hello…. Uh…"

"Rock. You look very pretty today." She looked angry.

"Today!?"

"I mean better that usual, and that is pretty great…" He continued, wishing that Nami were here to see him finally get a girl. She looked at him. Smiling evilly, she spoke.

"You aren't getting a free drink." She smirked. He looked embarrassed, then he caught himself.

"I don't want a drink…" He gulped. "I want to go to the Spring Dance with Cl- you!" He said coolly, almost saying Claire's name.

"Kay. See ya then." She smiled flirtatiously. "And remember, no free drinks." She winked and he left. He couldn't believe that he just set a date with Muffy in order to get Claire. Who was he?

"Oh well…" He thought, "I am sorry though…" Then he saw Marlin leaving Claire's farm. "On second thought, maybe she deserved it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Chapter four

There were only four days until the spring party. It had grown warmer since the storm. Claire had told Marlin that she could go to the bar with him that day. She got dressed into her casual clothes and began to leave. She heard a deep voice calling her name.

"Claire! Claire?" Cody was shouting. He was panting when he met her in the road.

"What Cody?" She asked, worried.

"I-I-I wanna ask Nami to the spring party, but… I don't know h-how…" He said catching his breath.

"Alright." She said calmly. "Pretend I'm Nami." They practiced for fifteen minutes before Claire realized that she was late. She said goodbye and ran off to the bar. Marlin was inside blushing as Muffy talked on and on to him.

"And then I was like- Oh hi Claire- I said to him "Like, no way ever would I-" Marlin? Are you listening?"

"Yes…" was his solemn reply.

"Hi Marlin." Claire said happily rescuing him from being talked to death.

"Oh, hi Claire." He got up and quickly hugged her, as though he didn't want to.

"Hey, are you two like going together?" Muffy asked, confused.

"No!" Gavlin quickly replied. "We are just going to the spring Party together, that's all." Claire looked at him, confused.

"Technically we are." She said quietly. Muffy didn't seem to hear her, because she mentioned Rock and her going.

"Yeah, the cute little thing walked in and asked me to the party. I was hesitant, but I couldn't refuse." Muffy said importantly.

"Oh…" Marlin mumbled.

"That's nice." Claire commented. Then the couple left and met Rock on the way out.

"Hey Rock, I heard you and Muffy are going to the Party together." Claire said, teasing him.

"As friends! Nothing more, at all." He corrected, sweating.

"I see."

"And we are not dating and never were." He assured them seriously. They smiled and laughed.

"Well, uh, bye Claire." Gavlin said, as Claire leaned in to kiss him. Instead he shook her hand. She unhappily took it, and he left. Then she heard Cody's deep voice.

"So uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to that silly old party with me…" He said.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Nami asked awkwardly.

"No, uh, nothing like that… But I-" He stuttered.

"I except." She said quietly. There was a silence. Claire looked behind the tree to see Nami walking away and Cody blushing. She saw Cody go blush and go back to his mobile home. She smiled. They were finally together.

That night, Claire went down to the beach and sat there, the waves slowly coming up onto her legs, the freezing cold water feeling unusually soothing. She heard footsteps behind her and soon Rock sat next to her.

"You know," He began. "I don't really like Muffy…"

"Really?" She replied sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed." He blushed. "So why did you ask her?" She continued, feeling obliged to ask.

"Because I wanted… Because I wanted to make a certain girl jealous." He said quietly.

"Well maybe you don't need that to make her like you." She said, having no idea that he was talking about her.

"Maybe your right…" He trailed off.

"Although I don't think that someone would fall for you just everyday." She joked.

"Oh yeah?" He laughed. "And why is that?"

"Well maybe it's your bad breath!" She said getting up. He followed her lead. Next thing they knew they were splashing each other happily, laughing and screaming.

Meanwhile, Gustopha sang a song about blind love, and something about six legged starfish. Also, Marlin watched from the mountain grinding his teeth in anger. It began to rain and he thought evilly,

"They deserve it." Suddenly a dim light shown from behind him. He turned to see Muffy, in her small red dress, rapped in a shawl, and umbrella over her, with a lamp and her hair in a ponytail.

"Marlin? Oh my! Come in! You must be freezing!" She said, motioning to under her umbrella. He took one last glance at his girlfriend, and went with her, dry and safe, with a beautiful girl by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Chapter five

It was the day before the party, and Celia was in the field helping Claire's father. She had been around a lot lately, hanging around with him. Actually, now that Claire thought about it, last time she came, (which was the day before,) She had actually _hugged _him goodbye! Her father had even hugged her _back!_ She told herself that she shouldn't worry, but she couldn't stop. She had her own problems that she should have been thinking about, like the fact that her boyfriend wouldn't kiss her, or the fact that she sort of _liked_ Rock-

"_Wait, did I just think that? Me? Myself? No way. I do __**NOT**__ like him! He's mean and snobby, plus he likes someone else… But who?… Hm… Me? What, no! I have a boyfriend… One who doesn't kiss me… Oh my gosh… Maybe I do like Rock!" _

She was shocked with what she figured out. She was in the barn brushing her horse, which she named Lila. She stared on angrily for a moment, but then decided to let it go. If Rock really liked a girl, then so be it.

It was a cool night. Claire was once again on the beach, sitting with her feet in the water. She heard footsteps again, but there seemed to be two. She hid behind a nearby tree. She looked and saw that it was Celia and her father! They were holding hands, smiling.

Claire was puzzled. Suddenly, to her horror, her father and Celia kissed. Although it was just a peck, it was enough for Claire to feel sick. A huge pain came in her stomach. She was now feeling so much nausea she could puke. But she didn't. Instead she raced back home, hoping to be unnoticed, and she was.

She sat in her bed, silently suffering from anger, confusion, nausea, and slight happiness for her father's love. When he came home, his shoes were off and he was slightly wet.

"What happened?" Claire asked angrily.

"Nothing. Me and Celia just had a bit of a water fight. I'm going to take a shower. Night sweetie." He kissed her head and she mumbled a small "night" back to him.

_A water fight. _She thought. _Like me and Rock. But they were in… in… l-love. We aren't. Just friends, just friends, just friends…I think._

She was restless, but soon sleep came and it felt like hours before she awoke to the sun in her face. She gave a slight grin. The party began at noon, so she had about four hours until it. She took up another hour lying in bed. Then she opened her eyes fretting.

She leapt out of bed and threw on jeans, a turtleneck, and a sweater. She nervously thought about who to ask about clothes. Nami wasn't the best dresser, but she was her best friend.

"Still sleeping, probably…" She mumbled. So although she didn't want to, she decided to go to Muffy's house to… _gulp_… Pick out an outfit for the party.

Muffy was just awake, and she told her that she was wearing a long red dress with boots- No jacket.

"Why no jacket?" Claire asked confused. It was so cold!

"Because if you're cold, the boy will snuggle with you." She replied calmly. Claire looked away picturing Marlin holding her tightly, his sweat smell on her forever.

"I think I'll wear one." She replied, feeling sick again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Eleven thirty came too soon. Claire had decided on a long, blue flowered spring dress with a white sweater and her uggs. Her father wore a tux, and he reminded her to wear shoes for dancing. She traded to pink sandals that matched the ribbon in her curled, golden brown hair. It was kind of awkward for her _and_ her dad to meet their dates together.

Marlin wore dress pants, a dress shirt, and a red tie, while Celia wore a beautiful white dress with a pink flower on it, a matching headband, and even matching pink sandals.

Claire's father took Celia and they left first, and Marlin resentfully took Claire's hand in his. They matched steps and soon were on the warm beach. The food was first, because, I mean, who wants to dance when it's light out?

Claire shared a table with Nami and Cody and also Muffy and Rock. Rock's hair looked very nice when it was combed. She admired it for a second, before Marlin pulled her to the side, after admiring Muffy's dress for a while.

"Claire," He took a deep breath. "You are an amazing girlfriend." He said slowly.

Then the dance music started up.

"Uh… Wanna dance?" He changed the topic. She looked confused but agreed.

As they stepped onto the dance floor, Marlin watched Muffy for a moment, bringing herself close to Rock, his hands on her hips, him blushing uncomfortably. He did the same, except he and Claire were quite far apart, compared to Muffy who was right in front of Rock.

Claire's nose smelled Marlin's sweat smell, a salty, sickening smell. She began to feel dizzy, and she noticed to her horror. Muffy's lips meeting Rocks- she blushed a little, picturing Muffy as herself- Rock as the boy… They kissed only for a few moments before Rock pulled away, disgusted. Claire gave a small, sheepish grin.

Gavlin pulled her away again, this time behind a tree. He slowly pressed his lips against her's and closed his eyes. This was not how Claire pictured a kiss- it was disgusting. She pulled away- as Rock had- and he looked down.

"Claire… I- d-don't love you." He blushed, as did Claire.

"T-to tell the truth… I don't really love you either…" To her surprise he looked up and smiled.

"Than thank you. It has been really fun, but I've had someone else on my mind."

He stepped away and left. Claire smiled, and happily returned to the party. Rock and Muffy were seated, Muffy's chair close to his. Marlin was smiling slightly, glancing at the blonde occasionally.

The announcer- (Gustopha)- then made an announcement to dance with someone that you didn't come to the party with. Marlin quickly leapt up and grabbed Muffy as Rock slowly made his way to Claire.

"Um, Claire?" She looked up.

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked casually.

"Sure Rock." He led her to the dance floor and a very slow song came on. He put his hand on her hips and she did the same on his shoulders. He was just a centimeter shorter than her, but oddly, she didn't really care. She was with Rock now and it was all that mattered. They were together.

The song ended too soon and Marlin and Muffy stood in a dancing embrace for a moment before Gavlin reached out and kissed her. Claire and Rock smiled. Both of their dates were happy- as were they.


	7. Chapter 7 Last

Chapter Seven

It was after the party. Everyone had gone home except for Rock and Claire. They sat close to each other, not knowing what to say.

"So…" Rock began. "Does this mean that we are… (gulp)…. Together?" He whispered the last word and Claire giggled.

"If you want to be." He quickly pressed his lips against hers and they kept locked for literally a second.

"Claire… I love you." He whispered looking down.

"Rock?" He looked up. "I... I guess I love you too."

Claire went home happy. As did Rock- her _boyfriend_.

Claire woke up early due to her father waking her up.

"Dad?" She asked sleepily.

"Claire… I have a question." He asked quietly.

"Hm?" He held up a beautiful blue feather- she had heard they were used to propose.

"W-would you mind if I asked Celia to m-marry me?" Claire's mouth gaped and she looked at her father. She felt one single tear go down her cheek.

"I-I guess not…" She leaned up and hugged her father as he smiled. He kissed her forehead and wiped her tear away.

"Thank you honey. I love you."

"Love you too." He left her lying in her bed. And she smiled looking up.

"And I love you mom." Then she fell back to sleep.

A vision of her father and Celia, Rock and Nami, Marlin and Muffy, and Rock and what seemed to be her mother.

No, it was her. She smiled. Her life was perfect- or pretty darn close to it.


	8. Epilogue and Ending Couples

Epilogue

Claire sat there on the beach, watching the blonde boy walk away.

She had a wet face because of tears, and she held a large, silky blue feather, wet from her crying.

She sobbed quietly and smiled at the same time.

There, written on a small note attached, in fancy writing, were the exact words:

"Love is Rock and Claire." She saw a tear drop from her face fall on it.

She and Rock were to be married.

ENDING COUPLES:

Muffy and Marlin

Nami and Cody

Gustopha and his guitar

Max and Celia

And Lastly, Claire and Rock.

THE END


End file.
